Pastmaster
Summary Pastmaster was a powerful but demented undead sorcerer who, during the Dark Ages, terrorized Megalith City and attempted to force its queen Callista into marrying him. Callista and her council would eventually somehow defeat Pastmaster and seal him away, burying him in the graveyard outside his own tower and also seal away the Tome of Time, his spell book. Over eight hundred years later, Pastmaster’s coffin was dug up by two grave robbers and he awoke. After witnessing what kind of progress kat-kind had achieved over the past eight centuries, he became disgusted and swore to conquer the modern metropolis of Megakat City and bring back the Dark Ages. He has made numerous attempts toward this end but has each time been thwarted by the SWAT Kats. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with his watch. 9-B to 9-A via various summons Name: Pastmaster Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Male Age: At least 800+ years Classification: Kat, undead, evil sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic user, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Resurrection, Summoning, Reality Warping (with prep and certain conditions), Animal Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Telepathy (Limited), Energy Projection, Animation of inanimate objects Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Broke a few metre tall metal pole with his bare hands. Knocked over a Metallikat Enforcer, who are tough enough to take kicks from T-Bone and Razor). Small Building level with his watch (An energy blast from his watch blew a hole in the Old Megakat Bridge which was large enough for cars and buses to fall through). Wall level to Small Building level via various summons (His harpies are capable of overpowering the likes of Razor while his Cyclopes are capable of tearing down several storeys tall fortifications with several blows and ripping trees right out of the ground with one arm) Speed: At least Peak Human (Can seemingly run as fast as Razor) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Was uninjured from being hurled by Razor into the foot of a solid stone door of a giant sarcophagus with such force as to make a hole in it) Stamina: Unknown, likely Peak Human Range: Hundreds of metres with energy blasts from his watch Standard Equipment: His magic pocket watch, Tome of Time (his spell book) Intelligence: High. Skilled and powerful sorcerer and also a competent schemer and manipulator. Weaknesses: Can't use magic without his watch and is not at all a skilled melee fighter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy blasts: Can fire pink coloured magical energy blasts from his watch. These can vary greatly in power. They can be just powerful enough to knock a person back a couple of metres without injuring them or powerful enough to blow a dozen metre wide hole in a large suspension bridge. * Time portal: Pastmaster can open up large time portals high in the sky which lead to various points in history and even alternate timelines. Via these portals, he can summon various monstrous creatures from throughout history to do his bidding, send people to or bring them back from various points in history or even alternate timelines, can even warp reality and resurrect long passed timelines to outright replace a current timeline (with prep and certain conditions). * Resurrection/Reanimation: Points his watch at a corpse or skeleton and resurrects them as zombies to do his bidding. The best example of this power was when he reanimated two skeletons in the graveyard outside his old tower where he was sealed away. He can also resurrect deactivated machinery/robots as seen from when he resurrected the permanently deactivated and severely damaged Metallikats Mac & Molly Mange in an alternate future timeline. * Animation of inanimate objects: Points his watch at statues and animates them i.e. brings them alive. The two best examples of this power were when he animated a sabertooth tiger statue at the Megakat Museum and when he animated a gargoyle statue on the Old Megakat Bridge. * Summoning: Can summon various monstrous creatures from throughout history to do his bidding. He can do this with the Tome of Time by simply reading out the required incantation and pointing the book towards his time portal in the sky. Even without his spell book, he can still summon various monstrous creatures to do his bidding but it requires some preparation. He first moulds a small clay doll in the creature’s likeness and then immerses it in a cauldron brewing some kind of potion. This summons the creature from a time portal which opens in the sky. * Clairvoyance: Can observe distant places and people on the face of his watch. * Telepathy (limited): Can transmit his voice through his summoned creatures, who may be vast distances away, in order to communicate with people in the vicinity of said creatures. Known summons: Pastmaster has summoned the following creatures throughout the series: * Megasaurus rex * Giant pterodactyls * Cyclopes * Harpies (they look like wyverns but data sheets identify them as harpies) * Fire dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Cats Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 9